A game called Bogies
by Sxcsami
Summary: Remus teaches a very bored Sirius and James to play bogies! This could only end in disaster!  Humor fic! Written for the Lyric Challenge 3!


**I've always wanted to write something in the Marauder era involving Sirius or James and with the Lyric Challenge 3 (Opened by MidnightEmberMisery) This seemed like the perfect opportunity.  
>I hope you guys all enjoy this. <strong>

**My son is "Why wait" By Belinda, and my two prompts were Strawberry and Sapphire. These will be in italics.**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to their rightful owners, I do not claim to own or be associated in anyway with J.K Rowling, or Harry Potter. I just like playing with the characters… Teehee.**

**Summary: "The name of the game is bogies, basically, one person has to say bogies, as quietly as they can, and you and the partner just throw it back and forth, getting louder as you do and the first person to quit because they can't beat the other loses." – Remus teaches Sirius and James to play bogies; this could only end in disaster!**

* * *

><p>"I don't think I came remember a single time when I was as bored as this" Sirius announced as he lazily dangled his foot half off the edge of the small cotton bed.<p>

"Well maybe if you bothered to actually get up like the rest of us, you could find something productive to do with your day" Remus answered an air of authority to him as he rolled his eyes at the handsome boy.

"Sirius is right you know" James commented. "We haven't pulled a prank or anything for at least two weeks!"

"Yeah" Peter added in quickly, not wanting to be left out of the conversation.

Peter never was one for big words; most people probably just thought of him as the tag along, the one who probably just hung around with the troublesome trio so he wouldn't get beat up. No, Sirius nor James would never let that happen to one of their friends, Sirius, the teen heartthrob, the boy who would have a different girl each week but yet girls would still fall into his trap; and James, the amazing quidditch player who could out fly any single person at Hogwarts. And then there was Remus, more sensible and smarter than the others, but still knew how to have a good time.

"You could always play a muggle game?" Remus suggested, a smug smile creeping its way onto his face.

"And why Moony, would we want to do that?" Sirius asked, wrinkling his nose slightly at the idea.

"Yeah, Lilly has made me play a couple of them before, there pretty boring, especially that monopoly game! I mean all you do is go around in a circle trying to buy houses, and I kept getting sent to jail!" James practically shouted, as the memory came flooding back.

"Oh I don't know about that" Remus taunted, "this game I know is pretty fun."

Sirius waited a few seconds, not wanting to act to eager as he brushed his smooth brown hair away from his eyes. "So are you going to tell us what it is or what?"

Remus could tell Sirius was just itching to find out what it was, and James too was bouncing up and down on his bed, "okay well first, the name of the game is…" Remus paused for dramatic effect "bogies."

"Bogies?" James, Sirius and Peter all repeated in unison, similar looks of confusion spreading across their features.

"Basically, one person has to say bogies, as quietly as they can, and you and the partner just throw it back and forth, getting louder as you do and the first person to quit because they can't beat the other loses." Remus told them, as their eyes grew in anticipation.

"Still sounds pretty tame" James commented.

"Yeah, well there's a catch" Remus said "you have to do it in a public place"

"Wicked" James and Sirius laughed as they turned to each other, both sporting the same mischievous grins.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that day...<strong>

"So the plans all set then?" James asked in a hushed tone.

"Yep, mate, this is going to be priceless"

"I can't wait to see the look on McGonagall's face!" James whispered, before he and Sirius erupted into laughter.

"Would you too mind telling me what is so funny?" McGonagall firm voice asked as she walked briskly into the classroom, her sharp piercing _sapphire_ eyes never leaving the two as she swooped past.

"Nothing, just talking about how Potter got his latest detention" Sirius added breezily, as he leaned back into the old oak chair, his quill resting on the top of his hand as though he was trying to balance it there.

It was about 20 minutes into transfiguration when something finally happened. "Bogies" James heard Sirius mutter under his breath.

A small smile twitched at the corner of James's lips as he mumbled "bogies."

The game went back and forth for a bit until finally James was forced to say it in a normal voice. Sirius looked up at him expectantly, disappointment evident on his face as he saw James's smile falter. "_Now is the right time, it's your turn_" Sirius reminded James.

James made sure to check that McGonagall's face was turned towards the board before clearing his throat and saying "bogies." The already quiet class turned to him for a second, a few people choking back snickers.

"Bogies!" Sirius suddenly shouted startling everyone in the class before they all burst out into laughter.

"What was that?" Professor McGonagall asked, her face turning a bright shade of _strawberry._

"Oh nothing just needed to sneeze" Sirius answered, his smile broadening.

_I've just got to for it and take a chance_ James thought as he prepared himself for what was going too happened next. "BOGGIIEESS!" James screamed out at the top of his lungs as he prepared to run for the door. Even James was surprised at what he had done as he stood there shell shocked for a second, just waiting for the badly tempered professor to explode.

Not wanting to be beaten, Sirius soon raced to the doorway after his friend, turning around silently and bellowing into the classroom "BOGGGIIIEEESSS!" and taking off down the hallway as fast as he could.

"Fifty points off Gryffindor each and two weeks detention" Professor McGonagall screeched as the class erupted into loud fits of laughter at the two pranksters.

"I knew I should never have taught them this game…" Remus groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are love<strong>** xx.**


End file.
